


Take This Chance (Arc 1 Extras)

by Faetality



Series: Take This Chance [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nogitsune Effects, Pre-Relationship, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Missing scenes from Arc 1 (Chapters 1-23) of Take This Chance





	1. Chapter 10 - Peter&Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title will be where it fits in the original story, then who it centers on.

They had settled into a quiet state, each considering the information on the board before them without comment when the words bubbled from Stiles' chest. “I need you to kill me. Peter, I’m serious, if it comes down to It you have to kill me to stop it.” They were hours into research, the board was filled with new information and there were papers everywhere but Stiles was beginning to feel like every bit of headway they made meant nothing.

“Stiles, you can’t ask me to do that.” 

“I can. I have to. Peter, you are the  _ only  _ person I can ask. I’m not suicidal I don’t- I don’t  _ want  _ to die but if it’s between dying and letting  **it** win I have to make the right decision. I need you to make the right choice. It’s already killed so many people and if I have to watch any more people die I don’t think I can handle it. I can't handle watching it kill anyone I love. So promise me, Peter.  _ Promise me _ you’ll do what the others can’t. Because if it gets to that point I won’t be in control anymore.” 

“Why me? Why not let Argent or Yukimura?” Peter was staring at him. He didn’t like it. He wasn’t asking for anything wrong. Peter shouldn't look so... fuck it. He wasn't thinking about that.

_ “Because,  _ stupid as it might sound I trust you. I know you’ll make it quick and do it right. Peter, just say you’ll do it.” Why was it so hard for him to just say yes? Stiles needed him to say he would do it. He couldn’t ask his dad and Argent… Allison would never forgive her dad for that. It needed to be Peter. Peter could walk away from it. He could be okay after. “Please.” 

“Stiles, I won’t kill you. You can’t ask that of me.” 

“ _ Why not?”  _

“Because I won’t kill a friend.”   _ A friend. A… they were friends? Of course they were. He was the closest thing to a friend Peter  _ could  _ have. He hadn’t shoved him away. They talked. They had saved each other's lives. They were friends.  _ But what he needed was still the same.

“It won’t be me anymore, Peter. It won’t be me and I won’t be your friend anymore. I can’t ask anyone else to do this. It has to be you.” The silence is thundering. _ Don’t make me beg you for this.  _

 

“Okay. Okay.” He sounded so  _ tired  _ that Stiles almost felt bad about it. Almost. “I’ll do it, only if it’s necessary. But you have to promise me something in return.” This was serious Peter, not the conniving and manipulating ‘ _ I need something from you’  _ version so many saw. This was stone-faced and battle ready. “You will not try to kill yourself to stop Void. You will leave it to me.” Stiles' throat closed up, chest tight. 

 

“Okay.”

 


	2. Chapter 9 Alternate POV (Peter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different view of the scene at the end of Chapter 9.

Tears soaked into the collar of his shirt and he raises a single hand to hold the back of Stiles’ head while he cries. The boy had held it together through so much he wasn’t surprised that the had to break down. It was only a matter of time and now was far better than when time was against them. “Easy, easy.” Peter lets his eyes close, ducks his head and tries to breathe evenly. Instinct pulls a rumble from his chest and Stiles sinks further into his hold. 

It felt foreign, the rumbling, something he hadn’t done since Talia’s pups were just that- pups. When James’ girls would come crying across the lawn and bury themselves against him when they were mere toddlers and the world was simply too big and too scary sometimes. It was something that he had last done with a young Cora, always his favorite back then, when she lost her favorite toy to an angry and vindictive cousin. It was a sound that was supposed to mean safety as much as comfort and to soothe fears and tears alike. It was instinctive where pack was concerned. 

When the shaking stopped and the tears ceased to come Peter let Stiles’ move away. Let him gather himself and have the first words. Something he was sure the boy needed more than his own reassurances.

Peter wanted to drag him back and scent him until the sadness left his skin.  _ You’re the alpha. Fix it.  _ Instead, he watches him walk away.


End file.
